


Nightfall

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, post unicron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Two Thirds.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> OP #25 failed me in one specific regard

“Do you think he’s mad at us?”

 

Thundercracker stood next to Skywarp in the deep tones of the sunset, concerned in the soft, reserved way that he had perfected over the years. On his other side, Buster laid in the groundcover, nose-deep in a patch of clover, ignorant of the occasion and completely enamored with the bees that had yet to return to their homes for the night.

“I don’t know,” Skywarp said. “Probably not. He probably doesn’t feel anything anymore,” he shrugged, then added, “If there’s an afterspark, maybe he’s finally at peace. And besides, when was he never _not_ mad at us?”

The blue jet snorted in response, chin dropping as he considered.

 

“I don’t think he is,” he said after some consideration.

Buster rolled in the clover and Skywarp turned his optics away from the sky for the first time since they had gotten to the cemetery, tired gaze finding his trine mate.

“You saved me,” Thundercracker elaborated. “And he saved us. I don’t think he regrets that.”  


The expression on Skywarp’s face turned from one of distant aloofness to one that should belong to a mourning soul, broken and in pain.   
  
This isn’t how he had wanted his trine back.

 

“Yeah,” Skywarp said, voice wavering in spite of his cracking veneer. “He wasn’t the type of mech to doubt himself.” 

Arms crossed over amber canopy, a gentle servo fell on a drooping pauldon.

“I missed you,” Skywarp adds on, looking back towards the sky that was quickly fading into deep purples and blues. “I missed him, too. This isn’t how I wanted you back.”

 

His wings are trembling and Thundercracker can feel the emotions barely constrained behind Skywarp’s electo-magnetic field-- And he can’t blame him. In a way, he’s glad to see him showing emotions again. Something other than rage.

 

“I missed you both too,” TC admits, squeezing Skywarp’s shoulder. He joins the other mech looking at the sky, watching the stars beginning to dot the vast depths of it, wondering if Starscream could still think of them on the other side.

His spark aches a little around the hole where he used to be.

 

“I never said I was sorry about New York,” Skywarp says quietly, still looking upwards. “I forgot what we were fighting for, somewhere along the line. I think a lot of us did. All that was left was anger and…” He trails off, wings trembling again.

Thundercracker takes his shoulder and pulls him towards his frame, takes him in his arms. There were too many regrets between them, tonight wouldn’t be another.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps against the blue seeker’s audial, returning his embrace as they stood amidst the resting places of their dead. “I’m sorry.”

 

Buster rolls over the mound of a fresh grave, trips on her own feet when she tries to right herself again.

 

Thundercracker presses his lips to the warm surface of Skywarp’s cheek, strokes his plating comfortingly. 

“I forgave you a long time ago,” he says softly, knocking his helm against his trinemate’s.

 

They hold each other for a time, then sit on the earth, eyes turned towards the sky.

Skywarp rests his head on Thundercracker’s shoulder, Thundercracker holds Skywarp’s hand.

“I never thought he would do something like that,” the purple one murmurs. “Whenever he talked about, you know, the greater good and justice, I thought he was blowing it out of his exhaust.”

 

“I think we were all surprised,” the blue one says back. He strokes his fingers over purple ones, calm and tender. “He did a good job of hiding himself in himself.” 

“It sounds dumb when you say it like that.”

“Maybe, but I won an Emmy and you didn’t.”  
  
“I guess.”

 

Thundercracker’s eyes flitted to Skywarp’s face, stern and stoic. It had been so long since he’d seen him smile.

“I’m not letting you go again,” he stated simply, the corner of his mouth turning up when Skywarp looks to him, bewildered.

 

A second passes before the other seeker’s eyes soften and head hangs, defeated.  
  
“I’m not losing you either,” he promises.

 

They spend the rest of the night watching the stars, talking lowly to each other while Buster slept in the grass. When the morning comes, they’re still holding each other, still focused on the dots of light as they disappear, one by one as the sun rises.

 

It will be hard and it will hurt, going on with a piece missing, but regaining part of a broken spark made it easier.

  



End file.
